kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Sidequesting/Disney Town
Even if you've played all characters sections, there is still a lot more to do in Disney Town if you want to get 100%. This section will be talking about all characters, as all characters will have to complete the same sidequests in order to get 100%. Alright, let's start, shall we? Ice Cream Beat If you've played Ventus' section of Disney Town, you'll know what this is, but for those who haven't, I'll tell you how this mini game works. This game a game of accuracy in the form of beats. When you hear the beats and the cross-hairs line up properly, just press to get points. The more points you get for each song, the higher the chance that you'll get a prize and unlock more songs to play. Here are the songs: * It's A Small World: Its an easy song and an easy way to get alot of points. Master Mode is easy as well *'Blast Away!-Gummi Ship II':Another easy one, just keep up the beats!! *'Dessert Paradise':A fast paced song, just keep up the combos. Master will be faster and if you get a FANTASTIC on Master, you get the Frozen Fortune Command Style. *'Destiny Islands':A slow paced song, keep your combo and accuracy well. Master will be the same except will take longer to get the COOL or FANTASTIC rating. *'Hand In Hand': UNLOCKING: You need to get COOL or FANTASTIC on all Master Modes of each song. This song has the fastest song beats ever, just keep up the beat and combos. Get a high score for Master as well. Once you get a score on all songs this part of the sidequest will be 100% Rumble Racing If you've played Terra's section of Disney Town, you'll know that this mini game is really fun until the final course. This mini game is a basic racing game, using different characters. Cool eh? Here are the courses: Country Chase:A beginners racing course, just take out most of the contestants and speed your way to Victory Disney Drive:Another easy course. There's a shortcut you can see on the course which will give you a boost to 1st place Grand Spree:A harder course with 2 shortcuts. The shortcuts will help if you use both of them, it may even get you 1st Castle Circuit:The hardest course ever! This course has many twists and turns and there is a certain track that you should take to get first. Just take the course where there is a centre hole, go into it and through a lot of turns. Rinse and Repeat. Getting first will get you the Victory Line keyblade. Finishing 1st on all courses will get you 100%. In the Mirage Arena you won't need to get 1st, just beat the time (or just come 1st again). Fruitball If you've played Aqua's section of Disney Town, you'll have already played this. This mini game is like soccer, except you cannot go over the team's side. Get fruits into your opponents goal to win. Here are the opponents..... *Round 0 is playable only by Aqua. It can only be played once. Bruisers will be easy, but Chip and Dale may be a bit tricky. Keep hitting banana peels over to Chippy and Dale's side and throw those fruits into the goal! Captain Justice/Dark will be the most hardest match ever. He's quick and annoying - it's like Chip and Dale except faster and crazier. Just keep it up and keep trying until you win. After beating Captain Justice/Dark you get the Chaos Snake Shotlock. Beating all contestants in Fruitball will get 100% for this section 100% If you got through all these sidequests, with all characters, your Mini Game portion of the Reports of each character will get the Gold Mickey insignia. This signals you’ve finished the Disney Town sidequests......but there is still more sidequestin' to do... Land of Departure | <- Back to Mirage? | Are you sure you can take getting killed every 3 seconds in this next page.. the Optional Bosses? -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough